fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Trolls World Tour
Trolls World Tour is an upcoming American computer-animated musical comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2016 film Trolls, directed by Walt Dohrn with co-direction by David P. Smith and produced by Gina Shay. Storyline Plot Poppy and Branch discover that they are but one of six different Troll tribes scattered over six different lands devoted six different kinds of music: Funk, Country, Techno, Classical, Pop and Rock. Their world is about to get a lot bigger and whole lot louder. A member of hard-rock royalty, Queen Barb, aided by her father King Thrash, wants to destroy all other kinds of music to let rock reign supreme. With the fate of the world at stake, Poppy and Branch, along with their friends, set out to visit all the other lands to unify the Trolls in harmony against Barb, who's looking to upstage them all. Genres * Animation * Adventure * Comedy * Family * Fantasy * Musical Motion Picture Rating * PG (USA) Images Trolls World Tour 2020 poster.jpg Cast and Crew Directors * Walt Dohrn * David P. Smith ... (co-director) Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Jonathan Aibel ... (written by) * Glenn Berger ... (written by) Cast * Anna Kendrick - Poppy (voice) * Justin Timberlake - Branch (voice) * Ester Dean - Legsly (voice) * Kunal Nayyar - Guy Diamond (voice) * Kenan Thompson - Tiny Diamond (voice) * Ron Funches - Cooper (voice) * James Corden - Biggie (voice) * Anthony Ramos - King Trollex (voice) * Gustavo Dudamel - Trollzart (voice) * Ozzy Osbourne - Thrash (voice) * Karan Soni - Riff (voice) * Rachel Bloom - Barb (voice) * Jamie Dornan - Chaz (voice) * Kelly Clarkson - Delta Dawn (voice) * Sam Rockwell - Hickory (voice) * Flula Borg - Dickory (voice) * George Clinton - King Quincy (voice) * Mary J. Blige - Queen Essence (voice) * Anderson Paak - Prince D (voice) * J Balvin - Tressilo (voice) * Charlyne Yi - Pennywhistle (voice) * Walt Dohrn - Smidge (voice) * Chance the Rapper - Chance (voice) * Griffin McElroy - Country Western Tear (voice) * Travis McElroy - Hard Rock Tear (voice) * Justin McElroy - Techno Beat-drop Button (voice) Producers * Kelly Cooney ... (co-producer) * Dannie Festa ... (executive producer) * Gina Shay ... (producer) * John Swanson ... (associate producer) Composer: * Theodore Shapiro ... (music by) Editor * Nick Fletcher Casting Director * Christie Soper Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * March 20, 2020 (UK) * April 17, 2020 (USA) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - June 20, 2019 * Trailer 2 - November 14, 2019 Also Known As * Trolls 2 Company Credits Production Company * DreamWorks Animation Distributors * Universal Pictures (2020) (Worldwide) (theatrical) Technical Specs Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * The film was originally scheduled for release on April 10, 2020, but was pushed up to February 14, 2020 before being moved back to April 17, 2020. * This is the first DreamWorks Animation film of the 2020s. * This is Universal Pictures' seventh theatrically released animated film to not feature any humans, after An American Tail (1986), The Land Before Time (1988), An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991), The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008), Sing (2016) and The Grinch (2018). * This is the first animated sequel of the 2020s. * This is Kelly Clarkson's third animated film, after The Star (2017) and UglyDolls (2019), the prior of which is also an animated film based off a toy line. * This is Mary J. Blige's second animated film, after Sherlock Gnomes (2018). * This is Rachel Bloom's second animated film, after The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019), which is also a sequel to an animated film released in 2016. * This is Charlyne Yi's second theatrically released animated film, after The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017). * This is the first animated sequel of the 2020s to be produced in 2.35:1. * This is Kenan Thompson's eighth time voice acting in a film, after Space Chimps (2008), the live-action Smurfs films, The Grinch (2018), Wonder Park (2019), and Playmobil: The Movie (2019). * This is the seventh DreamWorks Animation follow-up to be produced in 2.35:1, after Shrek Forever After (2010), Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011), Puss in Boots (2011), How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014), Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019). * This is DreamWorks Animation's sixth film to not feature any humans, after Shark Tale (2004), the Kung Fu Panda trilogy, and Trolls (2016). * This is the first DreamWorks Animation film of the 2020s to be produced at 2.35:1. * This is the first DreamWorks Animation sequel of the 2020s. * This is the first Universal Pictures animated film of the 2020s to be produced at 2.35:1. Connections Follows * Trolls (2016) Category:Films